volverte a ver
by S.K.Sayukata
Summary: seiya a vuelto por serena, sera capaz de conquistarla
1. Chapter 1

**Este fanfic es para el topic retos.**

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a naoko takeuchi.**

**Volverte a ver**

Andaba rondando por las calles de Tokio, recordando aquello momentos alegres que tú y yo pasábamos y que ahora no será igual.

Regresaba de un viaje largo y lo único que quería era volver a ver tu rostro, tu sonrisa y ese carácter tierno del cual yo me enamore y me enamore perdidamente. Pero sabía que tú no eras para mí y que el destino solo me hacia sufrir, pero a la vez me dio una segunda oportunidad.

Mina se hacia una fiesta por su carrera de actriz y esa fue la oportunidad para volverte a ver. Y así fue, yaten, taiki y yo estábamos alistándonos, especialmente yo estaba emocionado.

En el auto empezamos a hablar de lo que seria volver a ver a las chicas.

-Taiki y no te emociona ver de nuevo a las muchachas por que seiya esta muy emocionado- dice yaten riendo mi mirando a seiya

-si ya me di cuenta- taiki también voltea y mira a seiya

-bueno en algo si tiene razón, me siento emocionado- después de decir eso el solo mira la ventana del auto y piensa en serena.

Cuando llegamos al lugar sentía una emoción inexpiable y mi corazón se agitaba con forme iba acercándome a la puerta. Cuando ya estábamos hay se escuchaba las risas de las chicas y eso me emocionaba mas, al abrirse la puerta vi. a una entusiasmada Mina saludando muy alegre y agradecida.

-chicos han venido que emoción pensé que no podían venir pasen – mina alegre como siempre nos dejo entrar con una gran sonrisa.

Al entrar mis ojos se posaron en la persona que me emocionaba de ver **serena **mi dulce bombón.

Ella solo me vio y se puso en pie corriendo a saludarme con un fuerte abrazo, sentir su calor y fue lo más maravilloso. Pero ese abrazo era ajeno lo sabia y no me importaba

-seiya no sabes cuando esperaba este momento- serena también estaba emocionada, bueno eso sentía yo.

-y no sabes cuanto yo esperaba volverte a verte de nuevo bombón- solo alcance a decir eso, podía sentir el olor de su cabello y eso me agradaba.

Lentamente serena se fue separándose y me daba ganas de volver a abrazarla pero sabía que no podía así que me resigne y la deje ir.

Todos nos sentamos a conversar de los planes de las chicas, yo mientras veía a serena reír y no podía despegar mi mirada de ella, hasta que serena me mira y me sonríe de una forma que me sentía desmayarme, me sonroje y solo me quedo mirar a otro lado.

Las chicas preguntaban de todo lo que habían transcurrido durante todo este tiempo.

-por cierto chicos y ustedes como van con la música- pregunto rey

bueno estamos bien, solo que estamos de vacaciones- al decir eso yaten tomo un sorbo de su refresco y e puso en pie – por cierto ya se esta haciendo tarde y tenemos que irnos- y terminando de decir eso se despidió.

Al decir eso yo solo lo mire y también me puse en pie, un poco triste por que ya no volvería a ver a bombón. Las chicas también tenían que irse y así todos salimos de la casa de mina para ir cada uno a su respectivo rumbo.

-bueno gracias por venir a todos y ojala que nos encontremos pronto- mina se despidió de todos

-si gracias otros día vendré mina – ami se fue rumbo al hospital acompañada de lita y rey.

-serena y tú a donde vas- pregunte al saber que no iba con Amy

- pues yo iré a comprar algunos discos- después de decir eso me sonrío.

"Bien era mi momento, podía acompañar a serena y como no estaba acompañada de Darién podía pasar el tiempo junto a ella" pensé pero sabia que yaten y taiki no me dejarían así que espere a que bombón se alejara para poner en marcha mi plan de reencuentro.

Nos dirigimos al auto pero cuando me disponía a subir hable.

-chicos tengo que hacer algo urgente- mentí.

-estas seguro no quieres que te llevemos- dijo taiki sospechando.

-no es que tengo que hacerlo yo y pues ustedes me habían dicho que estaban apurados- mentir de nuevo y sin mas decir otra palabra me despedí y me fui.

Así que me apresure y a lo lejos vi. a serena de espaldas en ese momento solo me quedo hacer una cosa

-!!SERENA!!- grite para que me oyera y ella volteo a escucharme.

La alcancé y decidí caminar con ella, solo hablábamos de cosas tontas sin sentido y nos reímos de eso hasta que le pregunte algo.

-y como vas con tu novio bombón- al decir eso la mire y vi que bajo la cabeza.

el ya no esta a mi lado- al escuchar eso solo me sentir apenado y serena volvía a hablar – el viajo y hace 2 años no me escribe, no me llama pero solo se que esta bien por que sus amigos me han dicho después de eso nos dimos un tiempo.- serena se puso triste, al ver eso yo puse una brazo alrededor de sus hombros y trate de calmarla.

pero bombón yo estoy a tu lado- cuando dije eso me sentí aliviado de decirle por lo menos algo de lo que siento, ella solo me sonrío como solía hacerlo.

Al llegar a la tienda de discos ayude a serena con los CDS y cuando iba a pagar la chica dijo algo del cual me sentí feliz.

-este CD también se lo doy para que lo escuche con su novio- entonces la chica metió el CD en la bolsa.

Cuando dijo eso sentí una emoción muy grande y me di cuenta que bombón estaba roja ella recibió la bolsa y salimos.

-¿que raro lo que dijo no bombón?- dije para calmarla un poco.

-o si que gracioso- me respondió riéndose

Cuando caminamos pensé en esos momentos en que compartía al lado de bombón, los momentos malos y buenos que me alegraban el corazón y a la vez me ponían triste.

Caminar al lado de ella y reír me hacia sentir como la primera es que nos conocimos.

-te acuerdas la primera ves que nos conocimos seiya?- me pregunto serena, al parecer me a leído la mente por que yo le iba a preguntar lo mismo

-si bombón fue algo muy imprevisto- le respondí la pregunta con un tono pícaro, bombón empezó a reír me recordó muchas cosas y me hacia recordar cuando luchábamos hasta el final par salvar el mundo.

-bombón recuerdas esa vez que te pregunte algo cuando llorabas- lo hice, tenia que preguntarle y era el momento justo para eso.

-¿me preguntaste?- note su respuesta algo rara como si supiera pero no quería decírmelo, después solo recordaba aquella vez

_** Flash Back**_

_Estaba lloviendo ese día_

_-¿yo no soy una persona entusiasta como todos no crees?- al decir eso note que bombón se hacia la fuerte y solo alcance a decirle._

_-¿que?-_

_-bueno aunque me proponga el día de hoy a hacer la tarea llegando a casa, siempre como dulces me da un poco de sueño y a fin de cuentas me quedo dormida sin importarme lo demás- bombón estaba con los puños cerrados y tenia ganas de llorar, note eso y me sorprendí al verla de esa manera, pero la escuche decir otra cosa mas._

_-también me propuse esforzarme sin ayuda de nadie…- cuando dijo eso note que estaba apunto de estallar en lagrimas y solo quería abrazarla, pero dijo algo de cual yo me sorprendí_

_-pero… pero recordé a Darién, al ver eso rosa roja!!! – y eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, me sorprendí mas y notar que estaba sufriendo y sabia que hacer para ayudarla._

_-bombón- alcance a decir solo eso._

_-pensé que no había ningún problema si el no me escribía o me llamaba por que se dedicaría a estudiar…creí que mi obligación era vivir sola un tiempo… (Sollozando)…pero...pero…¡¡ no puedo vivir sola!! No puedo - al verla así no sabia que decirle_

_-bombón- solo eso decía estaba muy sorprendido y veía a bombón caer y llorar y yo sin hacer nada_

_-lo extraño, te extraño Darién- ella estaba en el piso, llorando y mojándonos con la lluvia que no paraba._

_Y decidí hacer algo me arrodille al frente de ella y la tome de los hombros ella alzo la cabeza sorprendida y le dije_

_-y no puedo remplazarlo- lo dije al fin tenia que decirle algo y me sentí aliviado, vi en los ojos de ella una calidez y también note que estaba sorprendida_

_-déjame reemplazarlo- volví a decirle y note que ella estaba sorprendida que triste y eso me alegro, solo nos mirábamos tratando de solucionar las cosas_

**fin de flash back**

-bueno bombón yo si me acuerdo claramente ese día…- estaba apunto de decirme pero me interrumpió ella.

-seiya!!... ese día... si me lo recuerdo- después de decirme eso río un poco y me dijo que cambiemos de tema, pero no pensaba seguir ocultando todo esto que siento hacia bombón.

_-_bombón por que no me quieres escuchar- le pregunte.

Note que ella se sonrojo me miro y me río diciéndome que ya estábamos llegando, la acompañe hasta un edificio en donde ella viene a descansar de ves en cuando.

Cuando estábamos por el pasadizo bombón estaba un poco callada tenia que hacer algo y eso fue lo que hice.

-bombón tu me quieres- le pregunte algo tímido.

-que pregunta seiya…te quiero como amigo je jeje- ella camino un poco mas rápido y en ese momento no se lo que me sucedió, la tome del brazo acercándome a ella y la mire a los ojos.

-yo no te quiero como amigo bombón- cuando dije eso serena me miro un poco asustada tratando de soltarse.

-seiya que te pasa- ella estaba un poco asustada ante mi reacción, entonces no me quedo otra cosa mas que acercarme a ella rápidamente y le di un beso, ahí dios si supieran lo que era sentir sus calidos labios cerca de los míos no quería alejarme de ella, era como si el tiempo se hubiera parado y lo que mas alegría me dio es que serena por primera vez correspondió al beso que le di.

Cuando nos separamos ella bajo la cabeza y me miro un poco nerviosa.

-seiya esto…- antes de que diga algo mas yo solo la abrasé.

-serena gracias por todo- tenia que decírselo, después de todo seria la primera y ultima vez aunque quizás el destino me de otra oportunidad.

-seiya después de esto que haremos- tenia razón, su pregunta me hizo callar un momento sabia que mañana teníamos que regresar a nuestro planeta por algunos asuntos y eso me puso muy triste.

-bueno bombón…la verdad yo no se pero te prometo que volveré.

-nos volveremos a ver- al decirme eso me separe de ella y le di otro beso.

-si bombón yo vendré a estar contigo y esta vez voy a tratar de quedarme a tu lado- me separe de ella y la deje ir ella me sonrío y nada mas.

Yo camine y pensé en lo que seria mi vida de ahora en adelante

te encontré y te perdí bombón,, pero ahora te tengo para siempre y estoy seguro que te volveré aver serena y esta vez nos quedaremos juntos por siempre-

Seiya camino feliz y alegre y al día siguiente se marcho sin antes recordar la promesa que le hizo a serena.

**Ahí bueno comenten y si tiene quejas de mi fanfic no hay problema s mi primer fanfic xD, bueno hay esta y reto cumplido ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Este fanfic es para el topic retos.**

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a naoko takeuchi.**

**Volverte a ver**

Andaba rondando por las calles de Tokio, recordando aquello momentos alegres que tú y yo pasábamos y que ahora no será igual.

Regresaba de un viaje largo y lo único que quería era volver a ver tu rostro, tu sonrisa y ese carácter tierno del cual yo me enamore y me enamore perdidamente. Pero sabía que tú no eras para mí y que el destino solo me hacia sufrir, pero a la vez me dio una segunda oportunidad.

Mina se hacia una fiesta por su carrera de actriz y esa fue la oportunidad para volverte a ver. Y así fue, yaten, taiki y yo estábamos alistándonos, especialmente yo estaba emocionado.

En el auto empezamos a hablar de lo que seria volver a ver a las chicas.

-Taiki y no te emociona ver de nuevo a las muchachas por que seiya esta muy emocionado- dice yaten riendo mi mirando a seiya

-si ya me di cuenta- taiki también voltea y mira a seiya

-bueno en algo si tiene razón, me siento emocionado- después de decir eso el solo mira la ventana del auto y piensa en serena.

Cuando llegamos al lugar sentía una emoción inexpiable y mi corazón se agitaba con forme iba acercándome a la puerta. Cuando ya estábamos hay se escuchaba las risas de las chicas y eso me emocionaba mas, al abrirse la puerta vi. a una entusiasmada Mina saludando muy alegre y agradecida.

-chicos han venido que emoción pensé que no podían venir pasen – mina alegre como siempre nos dejo entrar con una gran sonrisa.

Al entrar mis ojos se posaron en la persona que me emocionaba de ver **serena **mi dulce bombón.

Ella solo me vio y se puso en pie corriendo a saludarme con un fuerte abrazo, sentir su calor y fue lo más maravilloso. Pero ese abrazo era ajeno lo sabia y no me importaba

-seiya no sabes cuando esperaba este momento- serena también estaba emocionada, bueno eso sentía yo.

-y no sabes cuanto yo esperaba volverte a verte de nuevo bombón- solo alcance a decir eso, podía sentir el olor de su cabello y eso me agradaba.

Lentamente serena se fue separándose y me daba ganas de volver a abrazarla pero sabía que no podía así que me resigne y la deje ir.

Todos nos sentamos a conversar de los planes de las chicas, yo mientras veía a serena reír y no podía despegar mi mirada de ella, hasta que serena me mira y me sonríe de una forma que me sentía desmayarme, me sonroje y solo me quedo mirar a otro lado.

Las chicas preguntaban de todo lo que habían transcurrido durante todo este tiempo.

-por cierto chicos y ustedes como van con la música- pregunto rey

bueno estamos bien, solo que estamos de vacaciones- al decir eso yaten tomo un sorbo de su refresco y e puso en pie – por cierto ya se esta haciendo tarde y tenemos que irnos- y terminando de decir eso se despidió.

Al decir eso yo solo lo mire y también me puse en pie, un poco triste por que ya no volvería a ver a bombón. Las chicas también tenían que irse y así todos salimos de la casa de mina para ir cada uno a su respectivo rumbo.

-bueno gracias por venir a todos y ojala que nos encontremos pronto- mina se despidió de todos

-si gracias otros día vendré mina – ami se fue rumbo al hospital acompañada de lita y rey.

-serena y tú a donde vas- pregunte al saber que no iba con Amy

- pues yo iré a comprar algunos discos- después de decir eso me sonrío.

"Bien era mi momento, podía acompañar a serena y como no estaba acompañada de Darién podía pasar el tiempo junto a ella" pensé pero sabia que yaten y taiki no me dejarían así que espere a que bombón se alejara para poner en marcha mi plan de reencuentro.

Nos dirigimos al auto pero cuando me disponía a subir hable.

-chicos tengo que hacer algo urgente- mentí.

-estas seguro no quieres que te llevemos- dijo taiki sospechando.

-no es que tengo que hacerlo yo y pues ustedes me habían dicho que estaban apurados- mentir de nuevo y sin mas decir otra palabra me despedí y me fui.

Así que me apresure y a lo lejos vi. a serena de espaldas en ese momento solo me quedo hacer una cosa

-!!SERENA!!- grite para que me oyera y ella volteo a escucharme.

La alcancé y decidí caminar con ella, solo hablábamos de cosas tontas sin sentido y nos reímos de eso hasta que le pregunte algo.

-y como vas con tu novio bombón- al decir eso la mire y vi que bajo la cabeza.

el ya no esta a mi lado- al escuchar eso solo me sentir apenado y serena volvía a hablar – el viajo y hace 2 años no me escribe, no me llama pero solo se que esta bien por que sus amigos me han dicho después de eso nos dimos un tiempo.- serena se puso triste, al ver eso yo puse una brazo alrededor de sus hombros y trate de calmarla.

pero bombón yo estoy a tu lado- cuando dije eso me sentí aliviado de decirle por lo menos algo de lo que siento, ella solo me sonrío como solía hacerlo.

Al llegar a la tienda de discos ayude a serena con los CDS y cuando iba a pagar la chica dijo algo del cual me sentí feliz.

-este CD también se lo doy para que lo escuche con su novio- entonces la chica metió el CD en la bolsa.

Cuando dijo eso sentí una emoción muy grande y me di cuenta que bombón estaba roja ella recibió la bolsa y salimos.

-¿que raro lo que dijo no bombón?- dije para calmarla un poco.

-o si que gracioso- me respondió riéndose

Cuando caminamos pensé en esos momentos en que compartía al lado de bombón, los momentos malos y buenos que me alegraban el corazón y a la vez me ponían triste.

Caminar al lado de ella y reír me hacia sentir como la primera es que nos conocimos.

-te acuerdas la primera ves que nos conocimos seiya?- me pregunto serena, al parecer me a leído la mente por que yo le iba a preguntar lo mismo

-si bombón fue algo muy imprevisto- le respondí la pregunta con un tono pícaro, bombón empezó a reír me recordó muchas cosas y me hacia recordar cuando luchábamos hasta el final par salvar el mundo.

-bombón recuerdas esa vez que te pregunte algo cuando llorabas- lo hice, tenia que preguntarle y era el momento justo para eso.

-¿me preguntaste?- note su respuesta algo rara como si supiera pero no quería decírmelo, después solo recordaba aquella vez

_** Flash Back**_

_Estaba lloviendo ese día_

_-¿yo no soy una persona entusiasta como todos no crees?- al decir eso note que bombón se hacia la fuerte y solo alcance a decirle._

_-¿que?-_

_-bueno aunque me proponga el día de hoy a hacer la tarea llegando a casa, siempre como dulces me da un poco de sueño y a fin de cuentas me quedo dormida sin importarme lo demás- bombón estaba con los puños cerrados y tenia ganas de llorar, note eso y me sorprendí al verla de esa manera, pero la escuche decir otra cosa mas._

_-también me propuse esforzarme sin ayuda de nadie…- cuando dijo eso note que estaba apunto de estallar en lagrimas y solo quería abrazarla, pero dijo algo de cual yo me sorprendí_

_-pero… pero recordé a Darién, al ver eso rosa roja!!! – y eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, me sorprendí mas y notar que estaba sufriendo y sabia que hacer para ayudarla._

_-bombón- alcance a decir solo eso._

_-pensé que no había ningún problema si el no me escribía o me llamaba por que se dedicaría a estudiar…creí que mi obligación era vivir sola un tiempo… (Sollozando)…pero...pero…¡¡ no puedo vivir sola!! No puedo - al verla así no sabia que decirle_

_-bombón- solo eso decía estaba muy sorprendido y veía a bombón caer y llorar y yo sin hacer nada_

_-lo extraño, te extraño Darién- ella estaba en el piso, llorando y mojándonos con la lluvia que no paraba._

_Y decidí hacer algo me arrodille al frente de ella y la tome de los hombros ella alzo la cabeza sorprendida y le dije_

_-y no puedo remplazarlo- lo dije al fin tenia que decirle algo y me sentí aliviado, vi en los ojos de ella una calidez y también note que estaba sorprendida_

_-déjame reemplazarlo- volví a decirle y note que ella estaba sorprendida que triste y eso me alegro, solo nos mirábamos tratando de solucionar las cosas_

**fin de flash back**

-bueno bombón yo si me acuerdo claramente ese día…- estaba apunto de decirme pero me interrumpió ella.

-seiya!!... ese día... si me lo recuerdo- después de decirme eso río un poco y me dijo que cambiemos de tema, pero no pensaba seguir ocultando todo esto que siento hacia bombón.

_-_bombón por que no me quieres escuchar- le pregunte.

Note que ella se sonrojo me miro y me río diciéndome que ya estábamos llegando, la acompañe hasta un edificio en donde ella viene a descansar de ves en cuando.

Cuando estábamos por el pasadizo bombón estaba un poco callada tenia que hacer algo y eso fue lo que hice.

-bombón tu me quieres- le pregunte algo tímido.

-que pregunta seiya…te quiero como amigo je jeje- ella camino un poco mas rápido y en ese momento no se lo que me sucedió, la tome del brazo acercándome a ella y la mire a los ojos.

-yo no te quiero como amigo bombón- cuando dije eso serena me miro un poco asustada tratando de soltarse.

-seiya que te pasa- ella estaba un poco asustada ante mi reacción, entonces no me quedo otra cosa mas que acercarme a ella rápidamente y le di un beso, ahí dios si supieran lo que era sentir sus calidos labios cerca de los míos no quería alejarme de ella, era como si el tiempo se hubiera parado y lo que mas alegría me dio es que serena por primera vez correspondió al beso que le di.

Cuando nos separamos ella bajo la cabeza y me miro un poco nerviosa.

-seiya esto…- antes de que diga algo mas yo solo la abrasé.

-serena gracias por todo- tenia que decírselo, después de todo seria la primera y ultima vez aunque quizás el destino me de otra oportunidad.

-seiya después de esto que haremos- tenia razón, su pregunta me hizo callar un momento sabia que mañana teníamos que regresar a nuestro planeta por algunos asuntos y eso me puso muy triste.

-bueno bombón…la verdad yo no se pero te prometo que volveré.

-nos volveremos a ver- al decirme eso me separe de ella y le di otro beso.

-si bombón yo vendré a estar contigo y esta vez voy a tratar de quedarme a tu lado- me separe de ella y la deje ir ella me sonrío y nada mas.

Yo camine y pensé en lo que seria mi vida de ahora en adelante

te encontré y te perdí bombón,, pero ahora te tengo para siempre y estoy seguro que te volveré aver serena y esta vez nos quedaremos juntos por siempre-

Seiya camino feliz y alegre y al día siguiente se marcho sin antes recordar la promesa que le hizo a serena.

**Ahí bueno comenten y si tiene quejas de mi fanfic no hay problema s mi primer fanfic xD, bueno hay esta y reto cumplido ^^**


End file.
